Outpost 99
A halo 3 machinima series about the struggle of the outpost 99 crew and their despration to get off the planet. In season 2, the series was switch over to halo reach. Season 1 Episode 1 The episode starts off with a narration of the story. It first tells the first events of war and victory and with this gave hope and inspiration new stragities. The also other question is why is the covenant killing human world’s and lives. On the many occupied covenant world, scout troops saw covenant soldiers guarding strange ancient structures with their lives. Since the this interest the covenant this also interested the UNSC. With this the outpost project went into effect, overseen by the back water op’s, which was lead by general hawk. The outpost project mission was to send squad to check out ancient structures. During the overseeing and sending of squads, general hawk saw the importance of there structures, which greed led to the gamma protical. The protical was an secret order in the futher reaches of black water ops, which require the purging of all outposts and their crew by being wiped out by the purging task force. But the general made a fatal mistake of the outpost, which was their resolve. The crew of outpost one assisted by the rogue black water ops hunter killer agent glade broadcasted message to the other outposts to rally and defeat the black waters purge force. A massive battle followed their for after. The newly commission outpost colation emerge with victory. General hawk was believed to be killed in the battle but his body was never found. The covenant became involved in the last events of the battle, which force the outpost army to go into hiding. The location of outpost one is a mystery but many believe they are still alive and fighting. It was two years ago. On the planet varren dega, the crew outpost 99 is still alive. The remaining surviving members of the outpost colation was left alone on outer colony worlds as the covenant human war moved futher in the colony’s to the inner colony’s. the outpost’s leader david rain and his crew wasn’t involve in the battle because they were two far away. The gamma protocol purge forced the outpost one crew into hiding on the planet but their not alone. A black water ops secret sub-division called shadow knife, an elite unit of soldiers made up of hyper soldier by general hawk. The soldiers spread across the universe to find and kill any outpost squad surviving people. Outpost 99 crew is being hunted by the hyper soldier havoc, which force the crew to keep moving and find a way off the planet. Before the start of the purge, the crew found a data cash with tons of information on some things called the flood and a halo construct. With this it could change the war and the crew is trying to get back to reach to save humanity. The crew, flinch, grizzly and the captain head for the next spire of the field. They head their for hope for food, water and a warthog. When the crew get their, they see supplies but the captain worries it could be a trap. Flinch scans the surrounding area but cant see what’s inside the spire. The crew take the risk and head inside for supplies. Futher away, havoc spies on them. The crew will use the warthog in the morning while then they will gather supplies. As the captain checks the base, he says their all that left of their outpost 99 crew as the other members had hold off the purge force as they escaped and the captain regrets his failure. When the captain tries to get a signal on the radio. Havoc aims his sniper rifle at the captain. When the episodes ends in black, a shot is heard. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Season 2 Episode 1 Links *Season One Playlist *Season Two Playlist Category:Machinima